1. Field
This application relates generally to elevator interior illumination.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Elevator illumination assemblies or fixtures that include LED lamps as light sources and that are installed such that they are at least partially recessed in elevator ceiling panels, generally have circular face plates, lenses, and reflectors so that, as viewed from below, a circular illumination image is presented at the lens. Those having rectangular or square frames or face plates and/or square lenses also generally have circular reflectors—resulting in a circular illumination image being transmitted through a square lens and or face plate with dark areas presented in corners of the lens.